Lighting for gaming machines has been provided in many different forms including standard incandescent globes, fluorescent globes, mercury lamps, high and low pressure sodium lamps, and high-intensity globes such as halogen lamps or metal halides. More recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been used as small individual sources of light. The light from the light sources can be used for a variety of purposes including lighting individual buttons on a player interface of a gaming machine or a light source behind a translucent film having an image on the film so as to illuminate the image. Light from the light sources may also be used to illuminate other information relating to a game being played to a player, such as the images or symbols on the reel strips of mechanical reels, or radiate light from the outer face of the machine.